Neutrality
by LonelyLancer
Summary: After the 17 year old Joseph Black avenged his parents he dies from his injuries. However he is rescued by an unknown entity and dropped into a new world. Rated T but there's occasional swearing... and blood...
1. Prologue

**Hey! wazzap! LonelyLancer here!**  
**...**  
**i know...you've never heard from me...**

**But anyway, this is my first story, hope y'all enjoy it!**  
**(Also if you find any grammar errors please notify me and please forgive me, English is not my primary language)**

–normal talking

_–'thoughts'_

–**sounds**

* * *

The last breaths of life came out of Joseph at the same time an overwhelming cold sensation took hold of his body. _'I did it. I stopped them'_ he thought and closed his eyes ready for the end.

–37 minutes earlier –

Joseph was an average 17 year old with a fascination for guns. He knew exactly how each gun worked but he had never fired one. Also he was pretty good at kendo. He was an orphan; his parents were killed about 6 years ago by the local mafia. After that he was sent to a special school for orphans. He got out at the age of 15 and was set into the foster program. he never found a home, only friends and he never forgot what happened to his former family. The anger was still there.

It was an average day at SomeRandom Highschool; Joseph was sitting in a table in the cafeteria with his friends. —Hey guys— Joseph said to one of his friends —have you heard about the riot? — He asked.  
—not much but I heard the police couldn't hold the crowd this morning in the town hall—Christian (Joseph's best friend) answered. There was a running riot in their town due to a new administration. The new mayor was the head of the local mafia and everyone knew it except for the police and the US government. The people couldn't take any longer the oppression brought by the mayor's bullies and took the riot option. Why was there school that day with a running riot in the town? Mysteries of the universe.

—Turn on the radio— Tania (Christian's girlfriend) said to Joseph —If they're not going to let us out of school at least we need to be informed— she said. Joseph nodded and pressed the power button on the radio. Only static was heard. —Hmm... maybe the people chopped down an antenna?—Joseph said sarcastically –Does the school have a TV?—Christian asked —I dunno but we– ah crap—Joseph was about to respond when suddenly all the lights were gone. The school had an emergency generator but it didn't turn on. The electricity was cut on purpose. —great— said Christian with a face of disappointment while he was standing up —now the internet is gone too, I was changing my profile pic— he said as he pocketed his phone.

The rest of the people on the cafeteria were leaving when a girl's scream echoed through the walls before a gunshot was fired.—what the hell— Tania said as she quickly stood up. Joseph did too and instinctively look through the window. There was a big window in the cafeteria that pointed to the main door across the courtyard. What he saw, who he saw, changed everything that would have happened that day. He could have found a way of escape but when he saw the man that killed his parents with a dead girl lying in front of him, the flame of revenge was reborn inside him. The man was in his late 40's, bald and pale white skin; he had a padlock moustache on his face. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt under it. No tie. He was carrying a .44 colt python with a gold tiger pattern. His grunts were classic mafia men: All 10 suited up and with pistols. Joseph recognized the guns immediately: .50 desert eagles, his favorite gun.  
—take'em all, we need hostages— the bald man said —how many? — one of the grunts said cocking his gun with an evil grin in his face.  
—five—. There were about 400 students at the time and they were going to kill everyone but five of them.

The grunts started moving through the halls. Screams an gunshots were now the only thing they could hear.

Tania was on her edge. She was about to cry of fear. —calm down Tania— Christian said to her —we'll be fine I promise— he said —don't promise me that— she said as she regained composure —you won't forgive yourself if that promise is broken—. Tania's words echoed through Joseph's mind. Those were exactly the last words he heard from his parents before they were killed.

Joseph looked over to the young couple and said —try to find a way out, ill make some time— as he pulled his boot knife (he never got out without it).Christian's eyes widened —are you crazy?, they have guns dude!— he said —this bastards killed my parents— Joseph said with a visible anger in his eyes —This time I'm not going down without a fight, besides I've got a few tricks hidden— he said thumbfliping the knife.

By that time there were about seven students in the cafeteria including Joseph and friends. 3 of them had barred the doors with tables and chairs, but those weren't enough. 5 mafia grunts were trying to get in and they were progressing. The three friends got cover behind the kitchen bar. The door opened wide enough to let a pistol muzzle in and start shooting to the students.—AAAUGH!— —BRIAN!— The screams were overwhelming. Tania finally bursted into an hysterical crying. The shooting ended suddenly and a metallic bumping sound was heard in the floor. Joseph raised his head to investigate the sound. It was a —GRENADE!—.  
He quickly crouched into cover before hearing a loud **BOOM!**.The door was now wide open and the grunts were inside, shooting everyone.

—guys— Joseph muttered —when I say go you two run to the door as fast as you can— .  
— No! Wait!, you're gonna get yourself killed!— Christian muttered back —I have nothing to lose…but you got yourselves, a family…I have neither. You have to live, to enjoy what I don't have.— Joseph said. Christian looked to his best friend with a glare of pure concern, but he accepted it, and nodded to Joseph —Be ready to run— Joseph said. He was about to jump to the other side of the bar but Christian grabbed his arm. Joseph looked back and saw his friend crying —it was a pleasure to meet you Joe— he said —the pleasure was mine Chris— Joseph finished and jumped to the other side of the bar, knife backhanded. There were 5 grunts in front of him, all armed, but fortunately none of them facing the kitchen. He rushed to the first one, kicked him in the back of the knee forcing him to kneel and then stabbing him in the back of the head killing him at the same time he took the gun from his hand. Then he fulfilled his dream of shooting a .50 Desert Eagle to the next grunt. It was a perfect headshot. He rolled over the first grunt's back dodging the bullets and then shooting twice to hit the 3rd and 4th grunt in the chest.  
Then he threw his knife to the 5th grunt, piercing his wrist making him drop the gun while letting out a pain grunt. Joseph rushed to the grunt and punched him in the gut making him bow in pain. —GO!—he yelled to his friends, who went running as fast as hell through the door. Then with a slight kick he threw the grunt to his back who had a face of pure fear. Joseph pointed the gun to his face and enjoying the starting part of his revenge he said —surprise motherfucker— before blowing the grunt's face with a shot. All this happening within 10 seconds.

After looting the bodies for ammo Joseph was ready for round two. He had grabbed four extra magazines and a leg holster for the Desert Eagle, as well as a pair of grenades. He was going to end the assault to the school taking down all the mafia men. He ran through the hallway looking for the rest of the mafia men when a horrible image assaulted him. Just a few steps away from an emergency exit was the dying body of his best friend surrounded by the rest of the grunts and the bald man, one of them was holding Tania, who was screaming for help.  
—lets grab her!, She's pretty cute!— one of them said —there's 400 gals here, just kill her and look for more kids— _'no you won't'_ Joseph thought as he pointed his gun to the grunt holding Tania and fired hitting him on the head, then rushing to the rest with his knife in his left hand. He shot another grunt in the chest and threw his knife to another, taking both down. Then he heard a loud **BANG! **And felt a burning sensation in his shoulder, then after another one he felt the same in his opposite arm. He had been shot. He fell to the ground grunting in pain. When he looked up he saw the bald man blowing the smoke from the barrel of his gun. —well, well, well, look what we've got here— he said —this kid is trying to save his friend, how cute is that— The last two grunts let out a nervous laugh.

Joseph looked at him with a hate so strong the bald man almost felt it burn. —Wait a sec— the bald man said with a confused look in his face. His eyes widened —you're the gossip man's son!— Joseph's eyes reflected pure hatred —ahhh This is perfect, the little son of a bitch I was hoping to see since six years ago— The bald man said walking towards Joseph —tell me something Joe, its Joe right?, how does it feel to be about to die by the same gun that killed your papas huh?— Joseph's blood lust got over the pain allowing him to grab the gun again and hit the bald man in the face then shooting the last two grunts and turning back to the bald man.  
He felt the burning pain again but this time in his chest. Joseph went to the ground on one knee trying to resist the pain —You're one hard to kill son of a bitch— the bald man said with a blood dripping nose while pointing his gun to Joseph —I hope your friend doesn't give that much of a fight— Right after the bald man finished saying this he pulled the trigger letting a .44 round out of his gun, but it didn't hit Joseph. In less than a second he had stood up and put his gun on the bald man's throat —shut the fuck up— he said before blowing the bald man's bald into pieces.

Then he fell on his back feeling very weak due to the blood loss. Tania rushed to him and kneeled by his dying self. —Joe!— she said bursting into tears —you're gonna be fine—  
—Tania—Joseph said with his last strengths —you need to get help for Chris, get out of here, forget me, its too late for me— —b-but you…you saved me…you can't die…— —it's a little late to discuss that, just…live…for me…— Joseph finished. Tania's face went dark trying to hide her tears, she stood up and grabbed Christian's arm helping him to get up and walked to the emergency exit. She stood still for a minute in the door and then turned her head to Joseph  
—Thank you Joe— she said whimpering.

The last breaths of life came out of Joseph at the same time an overwhelming cold sensation took hold of his body. _'I did it. I stopped them'_ he thought and closed his eyes ready for the end.

An extreme sensation of peace came, then nothing. He was dead.

From another realm, a masked entity watched every move; it was impressed by this human's abilities. —This is the one— it thought — I won't have to bother myself anymore —. Then with a gesture made the human appear in front of it, unconscious.

* * *

**And that was the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Ill try to upload chapter one ASAP!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**LonelyLancer out!**


	2. Chapter 1: A new start

**Hey there! LonelyLancer Here.  
****Im back with chapter one!**

**its a little short but chapter two is probably coming tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

—normal talking—

_'Thoughts'_

**SOUNDS**

* * *

Joseph woke up in what looked like a forest, the grass was covered with dew as well as him.  
—What…w–where!?— he finished processing what just happened.— I…died…— he said to himself. He tried to stand up but a full body soreness didn't let him. —I thought the afterlife would be more painless— he said finally standing up. He checked himself. His wounds were gone. Everything was like it was supposed to be. Joseph was kind of a gothic in clothing. He was wearing black slim cut cargo pants and combat boots, along with a dark grey shirt, a black jacket and black fingerless gloves. He noticed the pistol and the boot knife were back on their place as well as the spare magazines he grabbed from the dead mafia men. There was something out of place though; there was a katana sword hanging on his back. Joseph examined the blade: it was made of steel but it shined in a onyx black color, it had an European dragon carving near the handle on both sides of the blade. The handle was made of wood and covered by black and red ribbons. He then drew the sword and did a few cuts to the air '_good_ _balance and weight' _he thought_. _Then he hit a nearby tree making a clean cut through it —whoa— Joseph looked to the blade —you and I are going to get along very well— he said and put the sword back to its place. Then unholstered the desert eagle and checked his ammo; four 7 round magazines plus 4 left on the gun, that made 32 rounds in total. When pocketing the ammo he discovered a folded piece of paper in his pants bags, after unfolding it he discovered it was a map. A red marking was at a place called "knight grove" and a blue one south from a place called "Pinewood". After that he looked up, the sun was right in the middle of the sky. He had about 5 hours of light.

Joseph started walking east hoping to find civilization, and he did after four and a half hours of walking, but it wasn't what he expected. It was a medium size medieval style village, a big market surrounded the center of the village and a big tower rose from the center. —Greetings traveler— a man said to Joseph, he was wearing a brown hooded robe. Joseph couldn't see his face. He nodded to the man in response. —would you like to buy some mana crystals?— _'Mana crystals?' _Joseph gave him a confused look. He knew the term from RPG games but he never thought those were real —let me see— Joseph said to the man who opened his robe to reveal many bags, each one a different color. There was blue, green, yellow, red and a single black crystal. —how much for a bag— he asked —three silver— the man said _'silver? What year is this?' _he then looked on his pockets and found some change he had. He counted three quarters and gave them to the man. —Which color?— the man asked —red— joseph said —it was a pleasure to do business with you— the man said as he handed over the bag of red crystals —anything else?— the man said.  
Joseph thought for a moment. It was getting dark already and he didn't know the forest. —a place to sleep?— Joseph asked the man —There's an inn at the end of this road— he said  
—Thank you— Joseph finished.

When walking down the road he saw four armored men escorting about 10 _' what the hell are those?'. _They were like wolf-human hybrids, all lined up and cuffed with an empty look in their faces. Joseph asked one of the villagers what was going on —they're just some slaves— the man responded —they tried to get away from their master, but now they have been captured they'll probably going to be executed— _'slavery? Ok…im done…' _He thanked the man for the info and started following the armored men, with his hood on hiding in the corners so he couldn't be noticed.

After a few minutes walking into the forest the armored men stopped. The one that looked like was in charge ordered the other three to arrange the animal people in a line. They did. All the slaves seemed docile except for one that seemed younger than the others —Don't touch me filthy Templar!— he yelled. One of the men kicked him in the gut. —shut up keidran! — _'keidran…would that be the name of their race?'_. Joseph was hiding on top of a tree analyzing the situation. He didn't knew the background of neither of the species but he knew slavery was completely wrong. —On your knees— the man in charge said to the slaves. The other three men supervised the order. The younger wolf refused to kneel —on your knees!—one of the men said and drew his sword ready to kill the disobedient slave, who closed his eyes waiting for the blade to hit him. **CLACK! **The sound of swords colliding reverberated in the forest. —Bandits!— one of the man said. Joseph had stopped the incoming sword with his and had drew his gun ready for battle. He lifted his opponent's sword and pummeled him with the gun. —Slavery? I don't think so— he said pointing his gun to the man in charge. —who the hell are you?— he said —just some guy that hates slavery, don't mind me, just release the keidran— the man in charge let out a laugh —do you even know who we are pal?— Joseph gave him a confused look but he stayed concentrated on his target. —we are the Templar, the most powerful magic wielders of this land— _'mana crystals, medieval villages, slavery, human-animal hybrids…yeah why not magic'_ he thought, he gave a quick look at his gun and looked back to the man with a slight grin — lets see what you can do— Joseph said to the man, who started to laugh as he raised his hand which started to glow in a blue color. —_igniras_— the man said. _'What the–'._ A huge fireball was shot from the man's hand, Joseph barely dodged it and fired his gun to the man hitting him in the chest, killing him. The other three men were stunned by the gun's explosive sound and their faces full of fear. —W–what the hell was that!— one of the men said —he killed the lieutenant!—another one was heard —D–die you bastard!— the third one said rushing to Joseph, his sword glowing in blue. Joseph stood still, he could easily block his attack, but suddenly something attacked the Templar. It was the young wolf. —What!? You filthy keidran! Get off me!— the Templar said and swung his sword to the wolf reaching him in the arm. Joseph quickly rushed to the man and cut off his sword arm before stabbing him in the chest. — back off kid— he said to the young wolf. Then looked back to the remaining Templars and said —you wanna play too?, come at me I'm ready— with a grin in his face. The last two Templars just looked to each other before running away —that's what I thought— he said putting his gun back to its place. Then he walked to the row of slaves and cut their cuffs with his sword _'I love this sword'_ he thought.

—you're all free— Joseph said to the keidran —T–thank you — one of them, a female wolf, said before rushing to the young wolf and hugging him —my little hero— she said to him. —is he your son?— Joseph asked her. —my little brother, Cameron— the young wolf looked to Joseph with wide eyes. All of his face said "Thank you".—He's pretty strong and brave, but he has to know when to stay out of a fight— Joseph kneeled in front of him —next time leave it to me ok— he said smiling to the little wolf and rubbing his head, then turning back and walking away. He waved in goodbye to the keidran and walked back to the village.

* * *

**And there goes chapter one...**

**i know its short but it was worth it, wasn't it?**

**Chapter two coming tomorrow... late...**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**LonelyLancer out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Anyone ordered pizza?

**Hello everyone! LonelyLancer here!**

**Here's Chapter 2 as promised.**

**Enjoy!**

—normal talking—

—"keidran"—

_'thoughts'_

**SOUNDS**

* * *

It was already dark and Joseph could barely see a thing. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. After a few minutes of walking he finally got to the village, which was lit by torches. When walking to the inn he felt like he was being watched and quickly turned his head. He could catch a glimpse of someone on a corner. He was being followed.  
Joseph ignored this and entered the inn —I need a room— he said to the bartender —two silver— he said. Joseph had looted the money from the Templars and now had a few more silver coins and gold coins. After giving the money to the bartender he handed over a key and said —last door to your right— —Thank you— Joseph said. Entering his room he noticed he wasn't tired, or hungry or thirsty. He didn't felt any primary need. _'strange' _he thought '_well I guess ill get tired later'._

He only had used a single bullet from his gun leaving three inside it. After a while thinking he remembered the bag of crystals he had bought before. He grabbed it and opened it. It was full of little round red crystals. When he tried to grab one it dissolved in a red light and absorbed into his hand. —What the– ah! I'm burning!— suddenly a similar red energy started emerging from Joseph's hand. At a start he had thought it was fire but it didn't burn him. Then all the bag of crystals dissolved in the same energy and was absorbed into him. —magic… hmm perhaps— **KNOCK KNOCK** Someone knocked the door and Joseph controlled the energy, he didn't know how he did it but he did. —Come in— he said. A boy walked in with the glass of water Joseph ordered and then walked out. —okay, now what was I doing?— … —ah crap… I'll better go to sleep—

The next morning he got up late. He couldn't sleep well due to the nightmares of his recent encounter with the mafia. He checked out and went to the village's market, just to clear his mind and shop for a while.

After his visit to the market he had bought some boot armor, bracers and a light chestplate he could hide under his jacket, and a belt pack, all for the wonderful price of 20 silver. He had spent his last quarters there, now he only had money from that world.  
He opened his map to plan the next route and he found something weird: the blue marking from before now extended as a line and ending in a village named "south Leighton". The red marking also extended heading east and ending in the same location. He then realized the red marking was following his movements. —if I'm the red one, who's the blue one?— he said to himself. —Trace do you think my breasts are too small?— **CRASH **—oh…umm n–no I don't think so Flora— Joseph turned back and faced the two people talking. They were a blue haired human and a female keidran who looked like a tiger —But I'm the only girl you know here, c'mon I need to compare— the keidran said and dragged the human to the bath building. —hehehe…now what was I doing—.

A few hours later Joseph was back in the inn. He spent the whole day giving himself a tour around the village. After asking some guy he learned the tower in the center of the village was from the Templar. They used it as a source of mana and enhancer of their powers.

He was getting asleep when a loud sound like a wall being brought down. He quickly rushed to the door with his knife in his hand opening it slowly and looking through the hallway. —in the name of meaningless battle!— he heard and a few seconds later the same blue haired guy he saw before walked out of the room holding the tiger keidran in his arms, then walked to the bartender —could I get another room? Mine seems to have… a few holes in it— he said. —heh, modern couples— Joseph said as he got back to his room. —wait a sec…I haven't eaten or drinked in two days… why am I not hungry…— he said, but he continued ignoring it. If he was not starving to death or dying from thirst it was a good thing, wasn't it?.

The next day he was ready to go, now knowing where he was, he was planning to go north, across a river shown in the map. He walked across the village and made it to a courtyard in front of the tower. There he found the blue haired guy and the tiger along with another keidran and another hybrid he could not identify. In front of them there was a blonde guy with a sword.

Trace was being lifted by an invisible force obviously coming from the blonde guy. The tiger rushed to the blonde man —You leave Trace alone!— she yelled. —oh what do we have here? A loyal servant?— the blonde man turned to the tiger and threw her back with the same invisible force—Stay out of this!— he said. After seeing this the blue haired man's aura went dark, Joseph could see it. A stream of energy started to flow from the tower to the blue haired man as the sky was covered with dark grey clouds. His body started to glow in a red color before saying the name of a spell —_Dragonfire—_ and 7 translucid dragons came out from his back_._ _'what is this!?_'Joseph thought _'is that guy a Templar!? ' _. The blonde guy backed off —No! I was told you were powerless!— he said —it doesn't matter, you're still no match for me!—the blonde man said as he drew his sword and rushed to the blue haired man. He dodged one of the dragons and stabbed the blue haired guy in the chest, but his body disappeared and reappeared in one of the dragons —What? An illusion?— then the blue haired man threw one of the dragons to him, which exploded in contact —NOOOOO!— was the blonde man's last word. —well its good to see everything is going as pla— the another keidran said before being hit by one of the dragons. Joseph had to stop it, that guy was going to kill everyone. He rushed to the tower. He had to do something.  
The tiger was about to cry —no…Trace…you can't be back…not yet…—.  
Joseph ran as fast as he could, when he got to the tower he looked back and saw the blue haired man holding the tiger by the neck. —Shit!— he said and unholstered his desert eagle and aimed for the orb in the top of the tower before firing the three rounds left on the gun. This caused the tower to explode letting out an enormous cloud of mana, which Joseph absorbed completely while flying through the air launched by the explosion. The last he could see was the blue haired man lying on the floor unconscious and the tiger and the another keidran standing next to him.

–5 hours later–

Joseph was lying on the floor, unconscious. Multiple wounds and broken bones were all over his body. Fortunately he was found by a wolf keidran, the young Cameron. He stared at Joseph's body and recognized it —"it's the man from before!"— He said —"Sister! Come over here quick!"— the young wolf said. Not long after that his sister came running. She let out a little gasp when she recognized the man lying in the floor. —"help me Cam, we have to take him to the camp"— . When they grabbed his arms to lift him a red energy started coming out of his body, it was like fire but cold. —"mana? but how? He's unconscious!"— Cameron said. The red energy started healing Joseph's injuries, regenerating his broken bones, closing his wounds and leaving his clothes like they were new. Upon a minute and a half the energy was gone. —"impossible…is he…"— the female muttered —"is he what?"— Cameron asked her —"nothing…lets take him to the camp, quick"—

* * *

**So... yeah... Chapter 2...**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**LonelyLancer out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The guardians

**Hi there, LonelyLancer here!**

**Here's chapter 3, sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

—normal talking—

—"keidran"—

_'thoughts'_

**sounds**

* * *

—Ughh… — … — ! —… —Where… am i…— Joseph woke up in a tent with a terrible sore feeling, but he had no injuries. He tried to stand up but his legs failed, he had an extreme weakness feeling. He turned his head down and saw a bunch of gray fur behind him, but when he turned back he saw he had a tail.—What the hell– what is happening to me—. He turned his head and saw a keidran in a white robe entering the tent. —Don't move, young warrior, you have to rest. Your body has gone through a lot of effort— He said —Effort?…whe— the keidran cut him off —we don't know how or why, but the one that found you said that you healed yourself while unconscious. That may require all of the body's energy— Joseph thought for a moment. — where's my stuff?— he asked — we will take them here in a moment, they are in another tent— Joseph gained a little strength and stood up — ill grab them myself, thank you for everything— he said giving a thumbs up and walking to the outside.

In the very moment Joseph stepped on the grass, the same red energy from before emerged from it and started absorbing into him —what is this!?— he said in confusion. The energy continued flowing for about a minute and then stopped along with the sore feeling. All the keidran in the camp were standing still, staring at Joseph with fear. —H–he's a Templar!— —only Templar can do that!—Why does he have a tail!?— —we're screwed RUN! — The whole camp said. —Stop right there! — An elderly wolf appeared from a big and decorated tent, followed by Cameron and his sister. —this is not a Templar. He may have similar abilities and power, but he is more than just a magic wielding human— The elder turned to Joseph —would you be so kind to show me your right hand?— Joseph walked to the elder and removed his gloves. _'What!? Where did this come from?' _there was a circular marking in the back of his hand. The elder took his hand and raised it —Can you see this, my brothers and sisters?. This is the signal we were been looking for. Finally after 400 years, we have a chance to get our land back!— the elder said to his people. Joseph, obviously, didn't have a clue of what was happening. —okay, cool, your land. Now, could you explain to me what the heck is happening? — He said. The elder turned his head to him —enter the tent, we have to talk—.  
There was a little bonfire inside the tent and several pillows surrounding it. —please seat down— the elder said to Joseph. —There is a prophecy; it says that warriors from all over the universe will be chosen by the masks, our gods, to protect each race in this world— Joseph stared at him with confusion and disbelief. —Wait, back up, he's not from Mekkan?— Cameron said —not likely— Joseph said.

—That symbol on your hand is the Guardian's mark— Joseph's confusion growth even more—in the beginning there were six spirits in this land: the dragon, the tiger, the fox, the black and white wolf and the lynx. This spirits created the first five species in this world, all the races of keidran and the Basitin. The dragon hadn't crated a race because it couldn't think of a race worthy of carrying its legacy. The legends say that after a thousand years of trying the dragon created humanity, but unlike the other races, humans were stubborn and strong, feeding their natural desire to conquer and eventually formed an empire over the other five races. It was then that the spirits created the masks, the ancient protectors of each race. Unfortunately this masks turned evil and left alone in the dark to their races— The elder took Joseph's katana and unsheathed it revealing the dragon carving. —This is the mark of the dragon spirit, since you are human, it grants you some of the dragon's power within you—he said —I didn't have that weapon before I came here, I can't explain to myself how did I got it— Joseph said —have you seen a weapon like this one before?— the elder asked —well yes, I practiced every day with one o' those in my— Joseph was cut off by the elder —in your world, didn't you?— The elder continued —the gods must have seen your mastery with this type of weapon and granted you one blessed by them—the elder finished. Joseph had a last but not less important question: —And… why do I have a… tail?— the elder looked to Joseph and saw a grey wolf tail emerging from his back. —oh… now there is no doubt— Joseph sighed _'here we go again' _he thought. The elder continued explaining reading Joseph's thoughts —the prophecy says that each spirit will reincarnate in their race protector, the tail is because the spirit of the black wolf reincarnated within you. Apparently your protected race are us, the wolves. — The elder finished. Joseph gaped and his eyes widened —am I going to turn into a wolf!?— The elder chuckled —it is possible as far as I know— .

Joseph stood up and sighed. —and if this masks are evil, why did they brought me here?— the elder looked down in a thoughtful way and looked back to Joseph —you must have been brought by Neutral then— —Neutral… wait a sec… —Joseph's eyes widened. He had remembered something critical. —I remember how I came here! Neutral did it! There was something I was asked to do, a very important mission, but I can't remem–…oh shit— Cameron's sister grabbed Joseph's shoulder—what is it?— she asked.  
Joseph's face reflected fear —I have to go, east, there was someone I was supposed to find in a place called Witchen, but it had to be before… I… I–I can't remember the rest— the elder stared at Joseph with an analyzing look. —interesting… why would Neutral suppress the memories of the mission it gave to you— The elder quickly turned to Joseph with a mana crystal in his hand and said the name of a spell —_Clearwind_—. A beam of blue light came out of the crystal and hit Joseph in the head, before coming out again but this time from Joseph, and it wasn't a beam, those were images. They showed a white room from a first person view.—What did you do to me?—Joseph asked —that spell is going to show us your memories, we need to know what mission was given to you, it might be very important—. All the memories from the mafia assault to the school flashed before everyone's eyes, Joseph just looked down and closed his eyes. It was too painful to him, even that he closed his family issues that day.

After the black space of Joseph's death there was something he didn't recognize. The vision revealed a foggy and dark room. —welcome Joseph— someone said. he raised his head revealing a mask floating in a dark fog —Who…what are you…?where am I…?— he asked —I am known as Neutral, I am the god of neutrality— Joseph put a hand on his head — so, I did die huh— he said —yes, but you were not supposed to end up here— Joseph looked to Neutral — y'know, I actually never believed in religion, but I think it's a little late to discuss that. Why am I here then? — Neutral looked to its back and then back to Joseph — I'm not supposed to do this, the other gods would kill me. But I only seek neutrality and this is necessary. There is another world, very different from yours. In it there is a variety of races, each one of them protected by an ancient spirit. But a few hundreds of years ago those spirits were scattered through the whole universe by us, the gods. That was for us to gain control over this races by ourselves. But now they are at the edge of extinction. Fortunately, these spirits reincarnated in people from our two worlds, giving life to "the guardians", elite warriors that are protectors of each race, blessed by the gods to fulfill that purpose. You are the reincarnation of the spirit of the black wolf, the spirit's powers live within you, that is the reason of your mastery in combat, the black wolf is the symbol of war. And unfortunately, us gods made a pact to not recruit these guardians.— Joseph scratched his head —and yet you did…why?— Neutral made a gesture and the katana appeared from thin air —because you're the only one now who can restore peace in this world. Take this, as long as you have it, you will be granted with a fraction of my powers and it will also enhance the legacy of the dragon within you. You will be sent in at a place called knight grove, then you will travel east to a village named Witchen, there you will meet someone, the guardian of the tiger keidran. It won't have any idea of the power within it, but you must recruit all the guardians, starting from the one in this village.— Joseph took the blade and looked back to Neutral —How many guardians are there, and how do I find them?— Neutral made another gesture and a map appeared in front of Joseph —After you find the first guardian, the next will be marked in this map. Your trajectory will be marked in red. The guardian of humanity is already awake, but it has been corrupted by the Templar. It may represent a threat if encountered — with a final gesture, Neutral opened a portal and nodded to Joseph. He walked to the portal but Neutral stopped him right before entering. — There is one last thing… I have to suppress your memories in order to hide this from the another gods…but if you hear my name it will undo the spell…good luck out there, Guardian—.

The memory ended with a white flash, followed by an awkward silence. —So… your name is Joseph?— Cameron's sister broke the silence — Yep. Joseph Black, at your service. I don't think I ever got your name— Joseph said —Cora, my name is Cora— She answered. The elder had his eyes widened _'so…neutral is trying to help… the situation must be worse than we thought'_ —Young guardian— The elder said —if Neutral is trying to help, then that means we are at the edge of war, that if it hasn't started already— Joseph looked down in a serious mood —I should be going then, I don't know how much time I have wasted at this point. I need my stuff—He said, and walked to the outside. Cameron walked to Joseph with his sword and gun— here you are— he said —thank you— Joseph replied and walked to the forest heading east —Young guardian— he heard someone behind him and turned around to find the elder —take this with you, it will make easier for you to orientate— the elder said as he handed over a bronze colored compass. —thank you. All of you— The elder and the two wolf brothers waved at Joseph as he disappeared in the forest, heading to the first guardian's location.

* * *

**And there goes chapter 3!  
Thank you for the reviews... or review...**

**...**

**thanks anyway.**

**Dont forget to leave a review**

**LonelyLancer out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Those who deny freedom

**Yay! Chapter Four!**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone needs vacations you know.**

**By the way, never go to La Paz, Mexico on summer... you WILL melt...**

* * *

3 days later...

Zoey is a Tiger keidran, currently enslaved by a Templar officer near a village called Witchen.  
Her story is filled up with misfortune, being taken from her family 7 years ago and traveled from owner to owner.  
After the first 5 years, she tried to escape several times along with other slaves, never achieving her purpose and getting caught, but her "looks" always guaranteed her safety. Or at least her life. Multiple scars covered her back, revealing merciless punishments and pain.

—A–are you sure about this?— a fellow slave, Marcus, a fox keidran, asked —Of course, I'm sick of living like this— She answered opening a spell book she stole from her master —I've been studying his magic and I found a gap in his control spells. We can be free Marcus— She said in an insistent mood. —I'm not sure about this. What if you get caught? They would kill you! — he responded. — I have to do this. Once I take off the control spell he won't be able to track us— she said —I don't know about this. How can you even plan this? The spell shouldn't let you to do anything by yourself. — Marcus said with a worried look in his eyes. Zoey thought for a moment. Indeed she had a special resistance to control spells and it was incredibly easy for her to learn any spell from a book with any previous training. The same question that was in her mind since she could remember came out again _"Why me?" _— I have to use what I have. Are you coming or not?—she said, snapping out of her mind. —no… I don't think so… this is all I know, you know. Unlike you I was born into slavery. I have nowhere to go— he said looking down with a little sadness. Zoey walked towards him and grabbed his arm — I don't have anywhere to go either. My home was destroyed the night they took me away. My parents were killed and my sister was taken away as well. I don't know what has been of her after all this years, but what I do know is that I prefer to live in a cave as a fugitive than living as a slave for the rest of my life—.

Marcus looked up. The control spell didn't let him think clearly, but the desire for freedom was stronger than the spell. —I'll go with you— he said finally. —alrigth then— she said looking to the book and searching for the annulation spell—bingo… _quiave maestra— _the enchanted handcuffs opened instantly. Both of them felt how the spell worn off, followed by the pure essence of freedom.

Suddenly a high pitched sound came out from their master's room. Zoey looked to the cuffs in the floor finding a glowing blue mark in the inside of it, which she immediately recognized as a very basic alarm spell —dammit! We gotta run before he catches us— she said while opening a window —good thing you chose to do this while he was asleep, hehehe— he answered, following Zoey through the window.

They were both running through the forest, enjoying their first moments of freedom, but it wouldn't last long. The sound of a horse at full speed started to get closer and closer. —its him!— Marcus shouted. Zoey opened the book again and found what she was looking for —_terra nova—_ A huge hole opened in the ground in front of the horse, forcing it and its rider to stop.

Marcus and Zoey ran about a hundred meters and then stopped. Marcus was very excited —wooo! Yeah! Take that "master" haha!—and Zoey… well…—yeah— **pant** —we made it —**pant**. Zoey was very tired. It has been a while since the last time she ran like that and she was out of stamina. Marcus looked to the sky, it was dawning and the sun was not visible yet —So—he said — what are you gonna do from here—. Zoey looked up. She had it very clear. — I'm going to find my sister. I don't know if she's still alive but at least I have to know what happened to her. How about you? Do you have plans?—she answered — I don't really know. I think I'll go to fox territory. But not only that! Now that we're free the possibilities are endle–GAAH! — A glowing dagger came out of the bushes and hit Marcus in the chest.—MARCUS!— Zoey rushed to her partner who was already on the floor.

The master came out of the bushes, sword in hand. Not a single emotion was legible in his face. —you really thought that I wouldn't set a tracking spell on you after the historial you have? Big mistake.— the master said. —Marcus! Hold on, were getting out of here— She said —no, you're not. That dagger in the chest of your little traitor friend, it has a draining spell. It will drain his life force even when you pull it out. But I'm not waiting until he's out of life— The master rushed to them and kicked Zoey to a tree. Then lifting his sword and finishing with the life of the fox.—NOOO!— Zoey cried.—Now its your turn. This is the last time you tried to escape—the master said while walking towards Zoey and lifting his sword to a slashing position. His emotionless face was terrifying, how could someone kill without feeling any emotions? Probably because he was a high ranked Templar…Who knows… Zoey closed her eyes, it was the end.

—Nope!— she heard a different voice and then the distinctive sound of a sword block. When she opened her eyes there was a black figure in front of her. It was tall, nearly 6 ½ feet, very strange clothing. There was a metallic thing strapped to its rigth leg and a scabbard hung from its back. She assumed it was a keidran because it had a tail but when it turned its head it was a human face. —you okay there?— he asked —Y–yeah— she answered. He turned back to the emotionless Templar, raising a strange curve sword and pointing it to the him.—alrigth then, wanna play?—.

* * *

**And there it goes!**

**Chapter 5 is half written by now, but my recent lack of inspiration will delay it two or three days...**

**...**

**...Maybe more...**

**...So yeah...**

**Dont forget to leave a review!**

**LonelyLancer out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting cocky and furry

**Hi there! LonelyLancer here!**

**its been a while... sorry...**

**I wont bother you with a long intro.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Joseph had been walking three days heading east. The compass he received from the elder didn't work properly. It pointed east instead of north. He was confused at a start but then assumed it pointed to where he was supposed to go. "I wonder where did that old ma-… wolf got this compass" he thought.

According to his map, he was about ½ a mile away from Witchen. The markings on it kept confusing him. Who or what was the blue dot? Was the main confusion.  
Suddenly a sound made him snap out of his wondering: a girl's scream. He ran as fast as he could towards the sound _"That won't happen again… I won't let it happen"_ he thought. After a few seconds of running he saw a figure about 20 feet away, it was a man walking with a blood dripping sword in his hand, and behind him a dead body. Joseph stopped as the memory of his dying friend at the school assaulted him _"im late… again…"_ when he was about to turn around saw the man lifting his sword onto a striking position —not too late then!—he said as he unholstered his pistol and aimed to the man, but when he pulled the trigger only a click came out. —ah crap I didn't reload!—he put his pistol back in its place and drew his sword as he rushed to the man. **CLAK **the sound reverberated through the clearing, and made the man back off a few steps. When Joseph turned around saw a female keidran, but unlike the others he saw, this one looked like a tiger. —You okay there?— He asked. The tiger lifted her head and a pair of big golden eyes met his —y-yeah— Without time to think about it Joseph turned back to the man and drew his sword to a defensive position and said —alrigth then, wanna play?—.

The man looked at Joseph with not a single expression in his face, his eyes didn't have a reflection.  
—Excuse me— the man said —But this is Templar business, You should leave before you get hurt—. —Pfft! Yeah, sure— Joseph laughed —Last Templar that said that, ended up running away like little girls—. The man raised his sword to a defensive position —you will regret this— Joseph smiled —Make me believe that!— he said as he ran to the Templar .

The first sword collision was always Joseph's favorite part. All the emotions put into a fight can be read in the first strike. All the emotions the Templar was trying to hide became visible for a very brief moment. Anger, frustration, disappointment, sadness; the man was completely depressed, swallowed by his own every day routine. Joseph could feel all this in that first hit, and felt bad for him for an instant and then went back to the fight. Slash after slash, stab after stab, block after block. It was a chance game between the two warriors. Whoever lost concentration first would be cut into pieces.  
Until that point, Joseph hadn't found a swordsman capable of keeping up to his skill. He was starting to enjoy it.  
After about 15 seconds of slash–block–stab–block, a well done parry from Joseph left the Templar disarmed, sending his sword into the air and 10 feet away. —Give up?—he said.  
The Templars hands started glowing in blue as he said —Until the last breath of my soul— and pulled out two daggers, also glowing in blue. —Careful!— the Keidran shouted from far behind —Those drain life!— —Thank you for the advice— Joseph answered without turning his head away from his opponent. Before he could realize it the Templar was already trying to stab him. He pulled out his boot knife and held it in his left hand, this made easier blocking both daggers. After about 10 long seconds of the slash–block dance, the emotionless face of the Templar had disappeared completely. It was a mix between Anger and frustration, like when you spill your cereal on your pc, delaying any update on you crappy fanfictions.  
After a missed blow, the Templar backed away a few steps and quickly started throwing glowing daggers. Joseph Dodged the first burst but the second and the third got him, literally nailing him to a tree, apparently ending his life.(again)  
A loud Gasp was heard from the keidran's direction, making the Templar turn his head to her direction and smile in a demented way before starting walking towards her. —Alrigth, where were we?— he said, biting the tip of a dagger.  
When he was about 7 feet from the keidran, Joseph's voice was heard, but way more deep and dark than usual. —no…— He lifted his head and faced the Templar. His eyes started to glow in red as well as the daggers and the glow started to expand through his body and his sword.  
One by one, the daggers fell from his body, giving him more mobility.  
Both the Templar and the keidran were staring, eyes widened. —What is this?!— The Templar asked, clearly not knowing what was happening.  
When Joseph was fully on his feet, the energy around him started flowing more aggressively to the point that for a few seconds, only a shadow of him was visible through the energy. When the energy cleared a little, the tailed human everyone had seen had disappeared and replaced for a full black wolf keidran. The carving in his sword had also changed into a wolf's siluette.  
—I WONT LET YOU DO THAT! — Joseph said in the same deep voice as he raised his sword and pointed to the Templar.  
The Templar couldn't hide his anger anymore and immediately threw 5 daggers to Joseph.  
Before anyone could know, Joseph was punching the Templar with a red flaming fist and sent him flying 30 meters. He would had flown farther but he hit a tree, before Joseph reached him again and unholstered his pistol, pulling the trigger once instinctively letting out a round made out of the energy in his body. Pure red mana. Joseph stopped for a second and looked at his gun letting out a slightly evil grin before finishing the Templar with a Gun-Fu-Sword combo.

After the kill, he just stood there for a moment, eyes closed. The energy around him slowly disappeared.  
a slight sigh was heard from Joseph before he put his weapons in their places. Then turned around and walked towards the keidran, who backed up a little with her eyes widened.  
—It's okay, I won't hurt you— Joseph said. —W–what was all thet? — She asked while standing up —What? The whole slice-dice-shoot thing? Just some tricks I learned… somewhere…— Joseph answered.  
—no, not that. I meant the whole... tornado-wolf thing— She said. Joseph put a confused look, lowering one of his newly acquired wolf ears.—What do you mean?— he asked. The keidran made a weird gesture and then pointed to Joseph's head who immediately took a hand to his head feeling the ears twitch. —WHA– whe– ho–— he said as he looked all around his body, finding himself all covered in black fur.  
When he touched his muzzle, he let out a disappointed sigh and turned back to the keidran girl.  
—I was warned this could happen… well anyway, you ok?— he said. She lowered her face and took her hands to her chest. —im alright but… Marcus…— Joseph turned around and saw the dead body. —im… im sorry… I was too late— he said and lowered his head as well. A few seconds of silence passed before he turned around. —I'll go now, I won't bother you any longer—he said as he started walking away.  
A few seconds later he was stopped by a pounce and the words —Don't leave me here!— ... —ack!—.

* * *

**And there goes another one!**  
**I already started Chapter 6 and i really hope i don't take long to upload it.**

**Thanks for reading!**  
**Don't forget to leave a review!**  
**LonelyLancer out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Now there's two

**Hi people! I'm back with a new chapter!**  
**and this one is pretty long compared to others but is also a little tricky to read.**  
**I'm considering a rewrite once i get to a"certain cliffhanger"**  
**(BWAHAHAHA)**

**Also i wanted to thank you all, because we just broke the wall of the 1000 views!  
*Throws confetti on the air*  
Yay!  
If i had to tell you the truth i'd say that i never thought i'd get even 10 views so thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

—alright, alright I won't go! — Joseph said to the girl just pounced him —Get off me please! Im not used to the fur!— he said. The girl let out a giggle and stood up, Joseph did too. —I still cant believe I just turned into a wolf…—he said to himself. Even though he had changed into a wolf keidran, his looks didn't change that much. His pants, jacket and shirt were still there. Even his boots, but these had changed with him and now had the form of his new wolf feet. The gloves he had in his hands had disappeared and the guardian mark was now painted in white in his hand. He was also taller than before, now a little more than 7 feet. —uh… did i… do anything else… like weird?— he asked to the girl. she put a confused look —What do you mean? You don't remember?—  
she answered.—no, I do remember, but I often do weird stuff when I get in a good fight. Like, I dunno something that made me look like a psychopathic killer or something? — The girl looked at Joseph with a blank expression, like our modern poker faces (._.) —o…Kay… I think I'd say the metal thing in your leg. What is it? — She finally answered to the question. Joseph reached to his holster and pulled out the Desert Eagle —this is a pistol, it's like a crossbow but tinier and a lot more effective… and noisier— He said before pointing it away from the two of them and pulling the trigger, only to hear the clicking noise again. He looked at the gun in confusion —what? I just shot it to that asshole! — he said while dropping the empty mag into his belt bag and taking out another one. The girl looked at it trying to figure out what it was before finally asking —err… what is that?— Joseph started the typical explanation about firearms that we've all heard —This is a bullet magazine, it holds the projectiles this weapon fires which are called bullets. You just have to insert the mag in the pistol— he does —and pull over here to load a bullet— After saying this and pulling the slide he pointed it away —and pull this little lever here to shoot the bullet… err… you should cover your ears, it's a little noisy— She covered her ears as told before Joseph pulled the trigger letting out a .50 shot into the forest along with a thunder like noise —waaa… it sounds powerful… but the one you used before was different.— The girl said. Joseph rubbed the back of his head —yes I remember… I wonder how I did that…— he said while staring at his hand— meh, I'll worry 'bout that later, for now I gotta get going. I'm Joseph, by the way. Joseph Black— He said extending his hand to the girl —I'm Zoey. Can I call you Joe? — She said shaking Joseph's hand. —yeah… I guess its ok— he said. He tried to hide the sadness the nickname Joe brought to him. All those bad memories flashed through his mind. Another question from Zoey made him snap out of it. —and where are you going? — Joe (I'm going to refer to him like this from now on) pulled out the compass the elder wolf gave him and turned back to Zoey —Im searching for someone that might be near here and I think this compass may be pointing to… wait— When he looked better at the compass it was pointing directly to Zoey. He put a questioning look before walking around Her like a hound tracking its prey. Zoey just looked at him with a confused expression —uh… are you ok Joe? — She asked. Joe was just standing there with a face of surprise looking at the compass. —yeah… Im ok. Uh, Zoey… do you believe in destiny? — He asked, walking towards her —Not really— She answered in a confused tone. Joseph looked up from the compass to Zoey's face —Me neither… but this may make think about it. There is a possibility that you're the person I'm looking for— Zoey's confused face changed to a surprised one. —how is that?— she asked —This compass. I think it was supposed to lead me to someone I had to find. and its pointing directly to you— Zoey walked to Joe and tried to grab the compass —Let me see— she said. in the moment she touched the compass it emitted a green shock wave that pushed Joe back and left Her alone with the compass in her hands, glowing in green.

The green energy started floating upwards forming a vertical bar and then a green and silver plated rapier with the carving of a tiger in the guard. A second shock wave was emitted by the compass. This time Zoey dropped it and fell to her back. The compass finally turned off and the rapier fell to the ground. Joe rushed to Zoey and kneeled next to her grabbing her shoulder —are you ok?— Zoey was in shock for a little moment —I think so… what was that?— Joe was about to answer when a deep feminine voice interrupted —an arcane beacon—. The two turned their heads to the voice and saw a white haired girl with a stone mask on, standing 10 feet away. Joe recognized the voice as Neutral's but he had a doubt until —You're late Joseph— He sighed and signaled his entire body —Do you think I was on vacation? It was a while until someone said your name!— Neutral widened the mask's eyes and then returned to the normal expression —I guess that may had been my mistake… Anyway, I've already put my backup plan to work and it may complicate if we continue the old one—it said. Zoey was still on her back, not understanding a bit of what they were saying. Neutral noticed her expression and proceeded to tell her what she needed to hear. —I can see you found the Tiger guardian— Zoey's eyes widened. She knew the legend about the six guardians of Mekkan but she never thought those were real. She looked at Joe like waiting him to say something about it. He finally did— I guess… what now then. You said the old plan would complicate the new one. Why?— Neutral walked close to the two and then stopped —I guess you may know the current Grand Templar, Trace Legacy.— Joe shook his head, while Zoey nodded. Both looked between themselves, Zoey like saying "You don't know?!" and Joe like saying "I'm new here!". Neutral noticed this and said giving a sarcastic glare to Joe—For those who don't know, there has been a very violent anti-keidran campaign from the Templar. The responsible of this campaign is the grand Templar of course. Trace Legacy had a dark past with keidran that includes the death of his wife to a simple bandit, this leading to an enormous and irrational hatred towards keidran. Recently he departed alone searching for a diplomatic keidran caravan.— Joe as inpatient as always, asked —and what's the new plan?— Neutral looked at him whit a menacing look —ok, ok, I'll shut up—Joe said. Neutral continued —After you seemed to disappear after I revived you, I started a backup plan that consists in taking the Grand Templar's memories. Forcing him to coexist with the keidran and maybe setting up an alliance between keidran and humans. By now he should be by the place you first woke up, Joseph.— Joe didn't remember the name of the place and pulled out his map. The image he saw remembered him something else.  
The blue marking from before had moved and was exactly where Neutral just said that Trace guy was supposed to be. Then he remembered something from the village he stayed in. The name of the blue haired guy that became crazy near the tower was Trace.  
—wait a sec— Joe said — Why is this map telling the location of your backup plan?— he asked. Neutral made a gesture and an image of the map appeared in front of everyone. —That map is a duplicate, I have the original— It said. —Then I saw this guy in my second day here…I wonder if that was planned…—Joe said giving an accusing look to Neutral, who continued its story —The reason the old plan would cause problems with the new one is because…—Neutral turned to Zoey, who was already on her feet —There is a keidran traveling with Trace. She is important to one of you two— Joe thought for a second, trying to remember the keidran who were with Trace." There was also a tiger with this Trace guy… what was her name? ... I hate you brain… oh wait! Flora! Her name was Flora!" —Does it have something to do with that tiger Flora that was with him? — He asked. Zoey's eyes widened as she turned to Joe. She knew perfectly who that was.

7 years ago, the day her village was attacked by slavers. Only she and her older sister survived among some other cubs, but they were separated. Her sister's name was Flora.  
Ever since Zoey started her days as a slave, she had the dream of escaping and finding her sister, and now she knew her exact location. She could only imagine how her sister was after seven years.

Only a slight whisper was heard from Zoey—sister…— Joe heard this and looked to the marking in the map. Neutral also noticed Zoey's reaction. It turned its head to the sky before saying— The problem is that, the rest of the masks are, some way or another, ok with this plan. And they are watching every move of it. If you try to find your sister now, it will give away my old plans and the fact that I betrayed the rest of the masks. They would kill me— Joe didn't know what to do, he has never been good at being sensitive, even though he understands the pain Zoey is in, he can't help her find her sister due to the tactical disadvantage it represented. But then he had a fantastic idea, something that always worked when it was necessary: lie. —we could go find her sister and then you appear all angry and saying something like "how the hell are you here! " and then we do all the "fight me monster!" scene, obviously winning and staying with the sister. You gain some points with your dudes, we find the sister, everybody is happy!—He said. Zoey looked at Joe like if he was a genius. Neutral had a surprised expression in its face, —I… I actually had a plan like that, only that Trace was supposed to regain his memories and hate everyone and then I take the keidran out of there—Neutral said. Joe grabbed his chin in a thoughtful mood —that's a cruel plan, I like mine the most. Any objections?—Joe said. Zoey shook her head and Neutral just rubbed its head. Joe continued —then I think my plan will be. Now to the next problem— he said referring to the map again —It took me three days to get from pinewood to here and I was running. How the hell do we get to that Trace guy if they are: 1st of all constantly moving, and 2nd at the other side of this continent?— Neutral smiled —Remember I said I would give you "a fraction of my powers"?— it said. Joe nodded. Neutral continued—grab your sword and think about flying— Joe drew his sword and thought "fly?" Instantly two black angel like wings appeared on Joe's back. —Whoa! I can fly?—Joe said. —yes, but it is difficult at first. Don't try it yet… why do everyone ignores me.— Neutral said. Joe had already pushed himself onto the air and was floating on top of the trees. —Awesome!— he shouted.

Zoey walked to the compass, which was still on the floor next to the rapier. She kneeled in front of it, questioning herself to take or not the weapon. Neutral walked next to Zoey and took the rapier from the floor. —Zoey— It said turning to her —This is one of the six weapons that belonged to the original guardians: us masks. It will enhance the racial abilities of the tiger within you and give you total control over the energy you call mana. You won't have to use a crystal for spells anymore, as you will be your own crystal. Take it and fulfill your destiny as the guardian of the Tiger keidran— Zoey looked at the weapon, the only thing that was in her mind was finding her sister and this rapier was the key to do it. She took the rapier in her hand and at the same time, a stream of green mana flowed from the ground, involving her. After it had disappeared, her clothes had changed.  
Now she was wearing Brown leather pants and boots similar to Joe's but made of brown leather. Also a dark green vest. There was a belt with a small scabbard in her waist and leather gloves in her hands. The tiger mark in the rapier was glowing green.  
Joe saw it all from above and came down with his sword in his hand —What was that?— he asked. Neutral was about to answer but Zoey talked first. —I just got freed… forever—.

* * *

**so... how was it... a little tricky right? told you.**

**My inspiration tank just got dry writing this, so don't expect the next chapter sooner than 3 weeks from now.**

**SORRY.**

**LonelyLancer out!**


End file.
